


One Night at the Inn

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dwalin has his way with Fili and Kili in an inn. Some bondage, lots of wanking, and of course, Dwalin’s dirty talking getting Kili all riled up. Can be read as a stand alone or as a continuation from my previous fic series which include ‘A Listening Ear’ and ‘One Night in Bag-End’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at the Inn

‘This is all your fault, Ki,’ hissed Fili in his brother’s ear.

The other would reply, but his teeth were clenching a gag that was tied tightly around the back of his head, mirroring the bonds at his wrists. Kili shot him a dark look and muttered something, his lips closing awkwardly around the cloth.

‘Did I say you could talk, Fili?’

At the sound of his lover’s name, Fili quietened, looking up at the older dwarf’s stout chest and the arms folded in mock disapproval.

‘No,’ he whispered, looking down again, and his own arms, stretched behind him, tried to flex out.

Dwalin moved around the bed, taking stock of his two young prizes, locked against the thick oak posts.

‘Pretty pair- I’ve long wished to have you both,’ he said lazily, and he stopped to run a hand through the youngest’s dark hair. Kili closed his eyes and whimpered through his nose, arching up like a cat into Dwalin’s fingers.

Fili couldn’t ignore the slight jealousy welling up inside him as he watched this display, but bit his lip. He had allowed this to happen, anyway.

Not to say he hadn’t felt some apprehension when Dwalin had suggested that he wanted them both; he knew his heart would be torn during the act: protective instinct for his brother, and a covetous lust for his partner.

He hadn’t known quite that Dwalin wanted them both like this.

‘Eager young thing isn’t he, your brother?’ said Dwalin, from somewhere behind him. He didn’t react quite so affectionately when Dwalin in turn stroked through his locks, but he couldn’t resist the little tug on the back of his beck that made him shiver, that always made him anticipate the kiss on his ear which followed after… but which didn’t come this time.

He looked imploringly at Dwalin’s face- searching for his next move. He was different- different to how he usually was in the bedroom; more alike to when he was training young Fili and Kili to become soldiers.

‘So, lads. You both want my cock tonight- that much is clear,’ he said, sitting down heavily on a chair placed a few meteres away in front of them. He rested his hands on his clad thighs, and Kili moaned beside him as he shifted his legs apart to reveal his bulge.

Dwalin smiled at the younger brother, and Fili shot him a disbelieving look- but then again, hadn’t he himself been as eager as he was when he had been Kili’s age?

‘You’re louder than your brother, Kili… didn’t protest when I gagged you though, hm?’ said Dwalin. He reclined backwards against the plush upholstery and swung his arms behind his head to appraise them both.

Kili nodded slightly, unsure of what to do next, and Fili saw his brother’s wrists strain weakly against his ties.

‘Your uncle’s in the next room- or he will be soon after he finishes dinner. Do you want him to hear you when you finally get to come tonight?’

Fili jerked forwards on the bed, both ashamed and enflamed by Dwalin’s words. He didn’t know how much Kili knew of their sexual relationship, but Dwalin was quite graphic when he got talking. He looked worriedly over at his brother, unsure as to whether Dwalin’s words were too much for him to handle, and with a drop of his stomach, he saw that he was looking down at the bed, his cheeks very red.

‘Ki, we can stop if you want. It’s OK,’ he said quickly, looking up at Dwalin for reassurance. The older dwarf had sat up straighter, and Fili knew he was just about to stand up to go over to the bed and untie them, when Kili whimpered again- a fragile, small sound. Still he didn’t look at him or Dwalin though, and Fili nodded Dwalin to come over.

‘It’s alright lad, just let me untie you and let you down,’ Dwalin said hurriedly, rising and striding over to the bed.

He stopped in his tracks when Kili shook his head vehemently, and as if to drive his point home even further, tried to spread his legs (which was hard in a kneeling position). Dwalin raised his eyebrow at him, instead caressing his face and looking into the wide blue eyes staring back up at him.

‘Oh no? You had me and your brother worried there for a second… but you like this talk, don’t you?’ Dwalin had leant down and whispered these words in Kili’s ear, and Fili saw his brother’s eyes go wide for a second, his breath whistling in and out of his nose as his breast rose and fell desperately.

Kili’s dark hair fell about his face as he nodded, and again tried to press himself however he could into Dwalin’s body. Fili was aching for Dwalin’s touch now, and thought momentarily to ask for it- though he knew his lover was in no frame of mind to comply when he had him tied up naked on his four-poster. His cock jumped, and he felt it now starting to fill as the heat of the situation settled in on him. He attempted to get comfortable on the bed again by sitting on his heels, but the strain behind him was too much on his wrists, and he settled on thrusting his hips forward to try and balance his weight. Dwalin eyed his cock as it jutted forwards, hanging low between his legs and getting straighter, and as he bent his head again to whisper to Kili, he drew a tongue over his lips.

‘So I ask you again, Kili. Do you want him to hear you?’

Kili’s only response was a garbled moan, and Dwalin drew back, happy with the answer.

He now moved his attentions to Fili, and the older of the brothers sighed, yearning secretly for a kiss. In place of the touch he was expecting, Dwalin slipped a hand over his shoulders and silently removed the bonds at his wrists.

Fili turned his head in confusion, but saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed that his brother was sitting up and rubbing the red band left around his own hand- though his gag was still firmly in place.

Dwalin had tossed both bonds to one side and sat back down in his chair, and Fili saw his crotch was a lot more pronounced than it had been a minute ago. He smiled wickedly at the pair, idly drawing a palm across his bared chest.

‘I’ve just thought of a better use for you tonight.’

**

Dwalin leant casually back, taking a pipe from his pocket and lighting it quickly. He took a deep drag on it as he watched the young dwarves silently sitting on the bed, and growled to himself as he relished it. Waiting on his every word.

‘I saw Kili watching us when we last got a bit of relief together, Fili,’ he said, choosing his words carefully. He saw his blond lover’s eyes flicker upwards, and then narrow in suspicion.

It was a few weeks ago that Dwalin had given Fili that blowjob, and a day ago that Thorin had said they’d stay in the inn for the night to avoid the horrific weather. And it was then that Dwalin had taken this chance.

‘I heard him, even over your noises. Strokin’ his cock inside his covers, thinking no one could see him or hear him. And I heard him clearly when he jizzed all over himself- didn’t even bother to clean himself up he was so embarrassed when I caught him.’ His eyes moved to Kili’s cock, where he knew it would be rock hard waiting for him, and he wasn’t disappointed as he saw it curving against his stomach, twitching as Kili moved restlessly at his words.

‘Still think of that when I pleasure myself. Think of fucking you both,’ he groaned, and he barely stopped his hand from unlacing his trousers and pulling himself out. Part of him wanted to do it to relieve the strain and tease the lads at the same time, but he knew making them wait for the sight would be much better.

‘To have young Kili naked over my lap, m’ fingers deep in his hole- aye, I think about that a lot,’ he purred, deliberately drawing out his words and gazing at the youngest dwarf. Kili shifted again, spit now wetting the cloth between his lips, and he made a low mewling sound, gripping at his thighs.

‘Don’t you dare take yourself in hand, or it’ll be a punishment,’ he breathed, winking at Fili who only reddened more under his eyes, darting from him to his brother.

‘And what about you- Fili.’

Fili hissed a breath in, and dropped his eyes back down shyly. Dwalin smirked; he knew Fili was well versed in his love-talk, but he only imagined it would feel worse- or better- with his own brother watching him. 

‘I know you can take a pounding- I would take you right now if I were a dwarf with less restraint; I’d have you up against the wall with y’ pretty legs wrapped around me, whimpering my name as I knocked the living breath out y’ body. Of course, whilst your brother watched.’

Fili’s face was slicked with sweat now: the fire in the corner was roaring in the grate of the fireplace, and the light danced on the blond dwarf’s smooth skin, making his chest look deeper and his muscles more pronounced- his erect cock throwing an impressive shadow. Dwalin rumbled in appreciation and languidly drew a hand across his nipples again, moaning to himself as another thought crept into his mind.

‘I’d love to taste both your nipples right now an’ all- suck them and kiss them until I had you begging me to bite,’ he moaned, pinching his and rolling one stiff one in his fingers from above his shirt, gritting his teeth at the scrape of the fabric.

Though he was looking at his brother squirm under his movements, he saw Kili jerk harshly on the bed, scrambling to sit on his hands.

‘Sensitive there, I wager?’ he asked in amusement, those blue eyes now wide and dark with unrestrained lust, his hands tearing the bed sheets and a low moan coming from behind his gag.

Dwalin pulled on his own tit faster, his breathing coming unevenly as he watched Fili stroke a hand up his body- from the delicious hollow of his hip up his chest to his neck- eyes fixed on his brother struggling to keep himself in check. He tried to disguise his movement as reaching up to tuck his hair over his shoulder, but Dwalin saw the shiver of longing as his own fingers touched his skin, and a gentle bite of his plump lower lip, which he so wanted to suck between his own. It was definitely time to step things up a notch before the game was finished earlier than he had planned. 

‘I think you should give Kili’s nipples a little attention, aye Fili?’

**

Fili blinked, knowing the request he’d anticipated would come soon, but it hitting him like a stone in the face all the same.

Kili’s legs were spread wide beside him, and throughout Dwalin’s lewd talking all Fili had wanted to do was slip between his brother’s thighs and see to him right there, giving no thought to the present situation. It was all too plain that Kili was having a hard time controlling his lust (and his hands, which had wandered dangerously close to his prick one a few occasions), especially under the eyes of someone he so desired. His brother’s lack of control was starting to rub off on him as well, making him as antsy as when he had first started fucking Dwalin- going to his own bedroll hard and shuddering when he couldn’t have him for a night. 

‘Plmf,’ came Kili’s desperate voice behind his gag, and that was all the encouragement Fili needed to finally reach out, barely heeding Dwalin’s nod from over on the chair.

Feeling his brother’s chest on his fingertips was strange, something that had been expressly forbidden to him now encouraged by Dwalin’s gasp and his brother’s eyes that were now closed in bliss.

He rubbed across to one brown, taught nipple and played with it for a while, circling it endlessly and making sure it was as hard as Kili could bear it. His brother was silent now, but Fili had no doubt that he was wrapped up in his own pleasure, feeling the gentle pulse and twitch of his cock as he pressed closer to kiss his brother’s neck.

‘Ask permission first, Fili.’

Fili jerked away as though scalded.

‘For Mahal’s… may I have permission to kiss him?’ he asked, his voice coming out hoarser than he expected. Dwalin’s nod of assent was almost instant, and Fili was a little glad to see the hunger burning in his eyes as he watched the pair of them.

Fili ran his tongue up Kili’s throat, his fingers still plucking and twisting the sensitive nubs on his chest until he knew that if it had not been for the gag, he would have been screaming. He desperately wanted to thrust his tongue inside his mouth, to feel him make those sounds around him, but if their uncle came up the stairs and heard his nephew’s noises- it would be all over in a heartbeat. Fili followed his lick with a few hasty kisses pressed to Kili’s skin, over his shoulderblades and down his sternum, before hesitating again.

‘May I have your permission,’ he began- hiding his smile, as asking permission for anything was not how he or Kili had ever been brought up- ‘to lick Kili’s nipples?’

Despite his brother’s emphatic nod of his head, Dwalin hesitated a while longer this time. His lover was busy unlacing his trousers, and Fili swallowed hard as, at long last, his cock was revealed before them. After kicking them over under a side-table, Dwalin sat back down in the chair, moaning as he gripped his balls and massaged them, his eyes half-closed in his lust.

‘Aye, and just make sure you bite them as well-‘

Kili whined through his nose, reaching up to pull Fili’s head down. Though his hips were pushed forwards into Fili’s body and he could feel his cock against him, Fili didn’t touch yet- and chose to ignore Kili’s insistent rubbing against him.

‘Fmphf!’

Fili had gently bitten down, eyeing Dwalin as he bent his head over his brother’s chest, using his other hand to roll the neglected hard teat between his fingers. He could hear the low slap of skin as Dwalin got himself off, his moans now audible underneath Kili’s, but his brother’s strangled cries were growing louder and more desperate in his ear, with his breath hot and faint against his cheek. 

‘Sweet Durin- enough of that now, Fili. I think you’ve worked your brother up quite enough. Touch his cock.’

This time, there was no ‘may’ involved. It was an order- and it sent Fili’s head reeling, his hand dipping low to grasp the base of Kili’s shaft.

**

Aye, this was what I’d needed to see, Dwalin thought, as he watched Fili press his brother down to the bed, straddling over him with a moan of his own even though he had yet to be touched.

‘Return the favour, Kili,’ Dwalin said, trying to steady his voice which was low and rasping in the back of his throat. The young boy was attentive, even in this sort of state, and he tentatively rubbed over the ruddy, wet head of his brother’s cock.

‘Fuck, Ki,’ Fili breathed, his eyes transfixed on his brother’s writhing body beneath him, and his hand wrapped around his shaft, pulling urgently.

The urge to take Fili as he was masturbated by his brother was overwhelming, but there was little time to lubricate himself and slide inside him- besides, even after a few good weeks of heavy fucking, Fili was still tight and needed a good deal of preparation to take him.

This fantasy pushed Dwalin to the edge of his limit, but he staved off, rubbing underneath his head until he saw Kili reaching his peak- his eyes screwed shut and his legs almost hooking over Fili’s shoulders as they raised and parted.

‘Shit, Ki, wait for me- I’m so close now, so close behind you- wait a second- wait!- fuck-‘

With a moan from behind his gag that could have been ‘sorry’, Dwalin curled his toes as Kili’s come spurted over Fili’s fingers and hit the inside of his arm and chest. Kili struggled for a moment as he peaked, a loud sobbing gasp overwhelming Fili’s groan, and then he fell limp onto the mattress, his had still working automatically on his brother’s shaft. Fili lasted only a second longer, and swore as he buckled forward, easing his brother’s hand quickly off his cock as Dwalin saw his body flush.

The wait for relief had been long enough, he decided- and Dwalin barely lasted long enough himself, only making it far enough to draw a pocket handkerchief out of his discarded trousers. The perfect display on the bed before him shuttered out behind his eyelids: the brothers he adored naked and gasping in each other’s arms, and Kili- his most forbidden fruit- with his eyes rolled back, breathing hard. With a roar behind his gritted teeth he felt his abdomen clench, and the scrap of cloth grew wet and hot in his palm. 

**

Afterwards, lying underneath the blankets between blond and brown, Dwalin was content.

He breathed in deeply the smell of smoke and warm, sticky flesh, his hand snaking up Fili’s thigh to try and grab the pipe he had lit from him. Kili chuckled and handed Dwalin his own, which he accepted gladly. The gag had been removed, much to Kili’s pleasure, but Dwalin was sure he’d seen a wistfulness in his eyes.

‘I’m starting to grow attached to you both, you know,’ he said, and looked at his lover for reassurance. Fili looked pensive, staring off at the fire, and Dwalin was about to apologise for his brash words when he slid down the pillows to nestle in, reaching over his chest and pulling Kili down, too.

‘There’s room for three in the bed tonight,’ he said, placing a kiss to Dwalin’s forehead.

Dwalin smiled to himself, taking this as a sign of encouragement, though if he wanted anything more than tonight he vowed to press it another time.

Kili rested his head on his chest as he settled down, with the dwarf on his other side curling around his arm and hooking a leg over his. Dwalin would surely be waking up desperate for a piss and unable to move from the pins and needles in all of his limbs come the morning, but for this moment, he found himself unable to care.

Instead, he allowed the fire to burn low as he stared off into the ceiling, the oak timbers far above him forming the shapes of his dreams, and slowly, he felt himself being lulled to sleep by the gentle breathing of his two lovers beside him.


End file.
